1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing method and apparatus using progressive images.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional method of editing a plurality of images stored in an image data base which stores data sequentially, the necessary images are read from the data base and written in frame memories. The images are processed in the frame memories for enlargement, reduction, rotation, layout or other processing, and thereafter they are combined together and written in another frame memory.
With the conventional method, original images themselves are used in editing. As the image data quantity and size become large, it takes an inpractically long time to edit images. A long editing time causes a slow response to an instruction from an operator so that the operator may sometimes lose patience. Images to be edited are first searched from a plurality of page data stored in the image data base and then transmitted. In this case it is required to display and transmit the whole image data in order to see and check it, thereby posing a problem of a long search and transmission time.